Samuel Bishop
|birth_place = London, England |death_date = November |nationality = English |occupation = poet, schoolmaster }} Rev. Samuel Bishop (21 September 1731 - 17 November 1795) was an English poet and schoolmaster.Courtney, 95-96. Life Overview Bishop was born in London, and educated at Merchant Taylor's School and Oxford, took orders, and became headmaster of Merchant Taylor's School. His poems on miscellaneous subjects fill 2 quarto volumes; the best of them are those to his wife and daughter. He also published essays.John William Cousin, "Bishop, Samuel," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 32. Web, Dec. 13, 2017. Youth and education Bishop was born in St. John Street, London; his father, George Bishop, came from Dorset, and his mother from Sussex. He entered Merchant Taylors' School in June 1743, and soon became known among his fellow scholars for aptitude and knowledge. In June 1750 he was elected to St John's College, Oxford, and became a scholar of that institution on 25 June. At St. John's he studied under Thomas Fry. In June 1753 he was elected a fellow of his college, and the following April earned a B.A. Not long afterwards he was ordained to the curacy of Headley in Surrey, and resided either in that village or at Oxford until 1758, when he earned an M.A. degree.Courtney, 95. Marriage and career On 26 July 1758 Bishop was appointed 3rd under-master of Merchant Taylors, becoming 2nd under-mastership 11 Feb. 1772, 1st under-master 12 Aug. 1778, and the head-master 22 Jan. 1783. He married in 1763 (at St. Austin's, Watling Street) Mary, daughter of Joseph Palmer, of Old Mailing, near Lewes.Courtney, 96. His preferments in the church were 2, the rectory of Ditton in Kent, and the rectory of St. Martin Outwich in London, 1 March 1789. Bishop is buried in St. Martin Outwich. Writing Bishop published during his lifetime an anonymous 'Ode to the Earl of Lincoln on the Duke of Newcastle's retirement' 1762, an effusion said to have been prompted by the connection of his future wife's family with the duke; numerous essays and poems, signed S. and P. in a division of the 'Publick Ledger' for 1763 and 1764; a Latin translation of an ode of Sir Charles Hanbury Williams to Stephen Poyntz; a volume entitled 'Feriæ Poeticæ, sive Carmina Anglicana . . . Latine reddita,' 1766; and a sermon on the anniversary of Mr. Henry Raine's charity, 1 May 1783. After his death the Rev. Thomas Clare collected and printed a volume of 'Sermons chiefly upon Practical Subjects, by the Rev. Samuel Bishop, A.M.,' 1798, and two volumes of the 'Poetical Works of the Rev. Samuel Bishop, A.M.,' 1796, with a life of the author. A second edition was issued in 1800, a third in 1802, and the poems were embodied in Ezekiel Sanford's 'Works of British Poets,' vol. xxxvii., a collection printed at Philadelphia. The smaller poems are very graceful and pleasing; those to his wife on the recurring anniversaries of their wedding-day, and to their daughter on her various birthdays, breathe the purest affection. Southey said of Bishop that "no other poet crowds so many syllables into a verse.... His domestic poems breathe a Dutch spirit — by which I mean a very amiable and happy feeling of domestic duties and enjoyments." Publications Poetry English *''An Ode to the Earl of Lincoln, on the Duke of Newcastle's Retirement''. London: Henry Kent, 1762. *''The Fairy Benison''. 1796.. *''Poetical Works'' (with memoir by Thomas Clare). (2 volumes), London: A. Strahan, for Cadell & Davies, Robson, Mr. Walter, et al, 1796. *''Poems on Various Subjects''. (2 volumes), London: A. Strahan, for Cadell & Davies, Robson, Mr. Walter, et al, 1800. *Select poems, in Works of the British Poets (edited by Ezekiel Sanford), Vol. 37, p.263-269. London: 1822. Latin *''Ode honorablis ad S. Poyntz''. 1750.Samuel Bishop (1731-1795), English Poetry 1579-1830, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Apr. 29, 2016. *''Feriae poeticae: Sive carmina anglicana elegiaci plerumque argumenti latine reditta''. London: D. Leach, for J. Newbery & J. Walter, 1766. Non-fiction *''A sermon Preached on the Anniversary of Mr. Henry Raine's Charity''. 1783. *''Sermons Chiefly upon Practical Subjects''. London: T. Cadell & W. Davies / F. & C. Rivington, 1798. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Samuel Bishop, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 28, 2016. See also *List of British poets References . Web, Apr. 29, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"Genius" *"The Man of Taste" * Samuel Bishop at PoemHunter ("The Man in the Moon") *Samuel Bishop at Poetry Nook (5 poems) ;About *Samuel Bishop (1731-1795) at English Poetry, 1579-1830. Category:1731 births Category:1795 deaths Category:English poets Category:Old Merchant Taylors Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Alumni of St John's College, Oxford